


Mayhem in Store

by rebel_ren



Series: Drabbles Against Despair [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apothecary, M/M, Magic, Pets, Pre-Relationship, Shopminding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren
Summary: Alec's fascination with the handsome apothecary means he spends rather more time than he needs to hanging around the shop. He's pleased when he's asked to watch the counter for a few minutes. Taking customers' money, stirring a potion, and keeping the shop's pets at bay can't be all that difficult, can it?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Drabbles Against Despair [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666300
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Mayhem in Store

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (from [link](https://www.seventhsanctum.com/generate.php?Genname=writeprompt)): “I'd never dealt with a magical experiment gone haywire before.”

Alec Lightwood had never dealt with a magical experiment gone haywire before.

It had seemed like such a small task to agree to when the lovely apothecary with the charming smile had asked him to watch the counter for a moment while he’d stepped away. Honestly, Alec would’ve done just about anything the man had asked, because to Alec Lightwood, the apothecary - with his golden eyes, muscular shoulders, and clever fingers - was the most magical thing in the place by far. 

Even if Fellbane hadn’t sold the most effective potions in town, Alec would’ve come back time and again just to see _him_. And as Alec had returned, becoming a regular customer, he’d relished the warm smile and look of recognition on the face of the man he’d come to know as Magnus.

Sure, Magnus had an easy grin and greeting for everyone who walked through the door, unlike his partner, but Alec liked to think - well, Alec _hoped_ \- the apothecary liked seeing him as much as he liked seeing the apothecary.

Today, Alec had been the only person in the shop, lingering and asking questions about various ingredients and draughts just to hear Magnus’ answers in his low, musical voice. That wasn’t unusual. Magnus getting called away in the middle of their conversation, however, was.

Alec had jumped at the chance to mind the till, to do Magnus a favour. He hadn’t been worried when Magnus had shown him the mile-long price list to consult in case a customer entered. He hadn’t even blinked at the instructions for the potion currently brewing behind the counter (“stir clockwise every three minutes, then counter clockwise every seventeenth minute, and for the love of _magic,_ do not let the animals get into it!”).

Alec had been eager and proud and cocky, and now, he was regretting everything. For one thing, the animals were relentless. The smaller cat was sweet enough but kept rubbing up against Alec’s legs and distracting him, and the others, well. The lizard darted about, moving so fast that Alec had a hard time keeping an eye on him, and the grumpier of the two cats was a veritable demon who was apparently hellbent on guzzling the entire potion.

But that had been fine. Alec was _handling_ it. Until the potion began to smoke. Not steam gently, releasing a pleasant scent, which would’ve been fine. No, the tiny cauldron was billowing copious amounts of mustard yellow smoke and making the entire shop smell like… pineapple?

Alec didn’t think that was right.

Right?

That wasn’t supposed to be happening. Probably.

But he’d done everything right!

Unless… he hadn’t?

Shit. Had there been something else? Had he missed something?

Alec dashed over to open the shop door and then grabbed the heavy ledger, waving it at the cauldron in an attempt to waft away the smoke. It didn’t seem to be working. If anything, the smoke was getting thicker, the amount incongruous for such a small pot. The colour was changing, shifting to a rather violent shade of fuschia. It smelt different too, something fresh and herbaceous mixed with something else, cloying and sweet, and... 

And Alec might be a naive romantic who would do anything for the man he’d been pining over for months, but he was smart enough to know when he was outmatched, potentially dangerously so.

“Magnus!” he called over his shoulder, still trying to clear the smoke from the shop with futile flaps of the ledger. “There’s a… problem with your potion!”

It was probably only a minute before Magnus appeared, but it felt like forever, an _age_ in which Alec’s anxious mind supplied him a million and one possibilities, each of them more terrifying than the last. Would the potion burn the shop down? Would it turn him into a toad? Would Magnus decide he was unworthy because he couldn’t manage to follow some simple instructions?!

“Oh my,” Magnus said when he pushed through the curtain closing off the workrooms and back area of the shop to join Alec behind the counter. “I see…”

“I don’t know what happened!” Alec said, trying to sound calm and failing entirely. “I did just what you said, and I am pretty sure none of the animals got into it. I mean, I was watching, and Church got close a few times, but none of them _touched_ it. U-unless Lorenzo can teleport or something?!” Which… given the magical nature of the place, might be possible for all Alec knew. “Shit… can he?” Alec asked, his eyes going wide. “He _does_ move awfully fas-”

“Let me,” Magnus said gently, stemming the panicked tide of words.

Alec nodded and stepped aside, setting down the ledger with relief. Magnus was here. Magnus would make things better.

Magnus’ hands moved over the potion. Those nimble fingers seemed to dance through the thick cloud of pink smoke as Magnus pulled various ingredients from the pouches attached to the work belt slung low about his hips. If Alec hadn’t been watching closely, he wouldn’t have seen all the things Magnus was doing. As it was, it was hard for his eyes to follow all the movements, to catch the fact that there were sparks that emanated from _Magnus_ himself, not the bubbling liquid or the herbs and powders or even the reactions between them.

Magnus was magical, all right, and Alec found himself mesmerised by his calm and competence and grace. Magnus had been murmuring under his breath this whole time - though Alec had no idea whether it was some sort of incantation or recipe steps or profanity - and now, with one final pronouncement, Magnus nodded and stepped back. Alec looked from him to the potion, his breath catching as the thick, brightly coloured smoke cleared in an instant and the potion went back to simmering gently, looking for all the world like an innocuous pot of stew.

“How…?” Alec whispered.

“Alec,” Magnus said, turning to Alec. Alec swallowed, nervous and ready to apologise profusely. Whatever was necessary for Magnus not to think he was utterly incompetent and unworthy of notice.

“I have to apologise,” Magnus continued, and Alec just blinked at him for a moment.

“For what?” Alec asked blankly.

“I knew this particular brew was a bit testy,” Magnus said. “I just needed to be in two places at once and… well, I was hoping it would behave for just a minute…” He shrugged, looking slightly at a loss for the first time Alec could recall.

“That’s fine,” Alec said, still surprised at this turn of events. “I mean… really, Magnus. I mean… I’m not exactly _equipped_ to handle magical mishaps, but I was more than happy to help. I’m just relieved I hadn’t messed the whole thing up somehow.”

Magnus shook his head. “Goodness, no. If it wasn’t for you, the cats would probably be furless and Lorenzo might be missing his tail!”

Alec’s eyes went wide. “That… that was a possibility?”

Magnus shrugged slightly. “Well, they’re magical creatures, so it’s hard to say exactly what the reaction might be, but it’s possible. And, well. For all their mischief, Ragnor and I are rather fond of the little buggers… yes, even you, you rascal,” he said to the lizard clambering up his arm to settle on his shoulder.

Alec smiled. “Well, I’m glad I managed to keep them out of it, then,” he said, relieved beyond expression that none of the shop animals had in fact suffered harm or transformed into something else. Disconcerting potion behaviours seemed tame in comparison, and he was starting to feel like he hadn’t done such a terrible job after all.

Magnus smiled at Alec, bright and lovely, and Alec felt his cheeks warm. “As am I, Alec. How in the world can I thank you for rescuing the potion _and_ keeping the menagerie safe?”

Alec full-on blushed, hesitated for a moment, then blurted out, “You can let me cook you dinner.”

Magnus’ eyebrows rose. “That seems more like work for you and a treat for me,” he said with a smile, gentle and amused and endearing.

Alec pressed his lips together nervously. He _could_ back down now and say he was just being neighbourly, but… nothing ventured, nothing gained, he supposed.

“Well, I’ve been wanting to find a way to spend more time with you,” he said, taking his courage in both hands. “In general, but also… alone... and romantically?”

Magnus _beamed,_ his whole face lighting up. “Why, Alec! I would absolutely adore that. I’m sorry for the stress of the last half hour, but if this is the outcome, then I’m very glad that you happened to be here and agreed to watch the shop for a few.” He leaned a little closer, speaking only for Alec’s years. “I’ve greatly enjoyed our conversations,” he said, “And I would welcome the chance to savour your company without my attention being diverted by these pests,” he said, lifting the grumpy cat away from the cauldron without even pausing.

“Or customers,” Alec said, chuckling slightly at the way Magnus seemed entirely unfazed by the way the cat was hissing violently and glaring daggers at him.

“Or customers,” Magnus agreed. “So, let me see…” He set down the cat and extracted a tiny notebook from one of his infinite pockets and pouches, consulted it, and nodded decisively. “Friday or Saturday?” he suggested. “Unless that’s too soon, in which case, I could-”

“Friday would be perfect,” Alec said quickly. “Any dietary restrictions or preferences I should be aware of?”

“None whatsoever,” Magnus said with a warm smile. “Anything you want to make will be fine, and I’m sure whatever you decide on will be delicious, Alec.”

Alec smiled. It was small at first, but he couldn’t restrain himself. He could feel it spreading over his entire face. “I… I can’t wait,” he said. “Thank you. And umm. I guess I should tell you where I live,” he said, giving Magnus his address.

Magnus took it down in his tiny notebook, his expression serious and focused as he wrote down the information, and Alec found it unbearably endearing.

“Okay, I… I guess I’ll be going,” Alec said since he was out of excuses to stay.

“Goodbye, Alec,” Magnus said with a smile.

Alec went around the counter, heading toward the door. Halfway there, he turned on his heel and walked quickly back to the counter, leaning over it to kiss Magnus on the cheek impulsively.

Magnus let out a soft gasp of surprise, smiling at him so sweetly it took Alec’s breath away.

“I… I hope that was okay,” Alec said, smiling back.

“More than okay,” Magnus said warmly.

After a second round of goodbyes, Alec left. As the shop door closed behind him, he smiled at the sky.

_Until Friday, Magnus._


End file.
